Until You
by Deushiikyungie
Summary: "Aku ingin bebek." "Eh? Yang asli? Maksud mu?", "Siapa yang pembohong, umm... yeobo?" "Kau tidak boleh memelihara hewan itu Sehun." ... Fic absurd baru saya, mungkin bisa di bilang squel dari fic yang lalu, 'no other'. cast::chanbaek, chensoo, sehun/jongin...DLDR,,,, RnR...?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 . Duck and Someone in the past

Until You

Cast:: park chanyeol/byun baekhyun/park sehun a.k.a oh sehun/kim jongdae/do kyungsoo/kim jongin and other cast

Pairing:: chanbaek, chensoo, sehun/jongin

Desclaimer:: all casts belong to their self and god but this story is mine

S and J

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman Park. Terlihat seorang bocah namja dengan kulit putih pucat tengah asyik bermain dengan mainan bebeknya di kolam kecil dengan air pancuran yang mengucur dari bebatuan yang disusun abstrak tapi terlihat menarik.

Tengah asyik-asyiknya ia bermain tiba-tiba saja rasa bosan melandanya. Dengan wajah datar yang ia punya, entah turunan siapa karena kedua orang tuanya tak mungkin memiliki wajah datar tak berekspresi seperti wajah mungil bocah 7 tahun ini.

Menatap penuh arti pada bebek-bebek mainan di dalam kolam. Semakin lama semakin tajam dan ia pun mengerutu keras, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil beberapa bebek karet itu dan membawanya ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Di ruang tengah, seorang namja manis tengah bersantai ria dengan menselonjorkan kakinya ke atas meja. Setoples keripik kentang bertengger di pangkuannya dan suara tv yang tak bisa di bilang kecil tak jauh dihadapannya. Sudah jelas namja manis dengan mata sipit dihias eyeliner tipis itu tengah menonton drama paginya. Tumben acara yang ditontonnya bukan acara gosip.

Tengah santai-santainya menonton, sebuah seruan, umm... bisa dibilang teriakan sukses mengganggu suasana malas-malasan namja manis sekaligus cantik itu.

"UMMA~ umma odiega! Umma umma ummaamamamama!" Dan teriakan itu sukses menghancurkan mood namja manis itu.

"Ya! Park Sehun jangan berteriak dalam rumah! Umma di ruang tengah!" balasnya tak sadar kalau ia sendiri juga berteriak.

Dan muncul lah sesosok bocah namja tampan di perkirakan Park Sehun, dengan bebek-bebek karet ditangan mungilnya. Sehun kemudian menyodorkan benda kuning itu kehadapan sang umma. "Bebek? Ada apa dengan mainan mu ini Hunnie?" tanya sang umma penasaran sekaligus heran dengan tingkah anaknya ini.

"Aku ingin bebek." Ujar Sehun datar. Menatap maniks indah sang umma.

"Ini, ada di tangan mu," jawabnya. satu alisnya terangkat, heran.

"Aku ingin yang athli," balas Sehun lagi. Kali ini dengan wajah menginginkan dan tak lupa cadel imutnya.

"Eh? Yang asli? Maksud mu?", masih tak mengerti dengan keinginan anak sematawayangnya ini.

"Umma~ Hunnie ingin pelihara bebek cungguhan.." rengek bocah tampan itu, kali ini menggoyang-goyangkan lengan sang umma. Berharap sang umma mengerti.

"Oh! Ya, Sehun bukankah sudah ada chorong (a/n: saya ngambil nama chorong, nama anak anjing peliharaan Baekhyun waktu kecil, bukan nama member GB ya...v). yang bisa kau pelihara dan kau ajak bermain,"

"Tapi Hunnie pengen melihara bebek umma.. hunnie bothan main thama chorong..."

"Tidak bisa hun-"

"Bitha!"

"Aish, ya Sehunnie. Apa kau lupa kalau appa mu tak suka bebek, apa kau mau bebek-bebek itu berubah menjadi bebek kecap setelah kau membawanya kerumah, umm..?" ujar sang umma memberi pengertian pada putra tampannya itu kalau keinginannya itu TIDAK BAIK!

"Tap- tapi umma-"

"No no no Sehun. Lebih baik sekarang Hunnie kembali bermain ndee? Umma sedang sibuk, sanah." kilah sang umma sambil mendorong pelan badan Sehun. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tv yang masih menyala agar tidak terpedaya dengan tatapan puppy eyes sang bocah imut nan tampan itu.

"iiiithh, umma pelit! Menyebalkaan! Thehun kethal thama umma!" Teriaknya lagi dan kemudian berlari ke kamarnya dilantai dua. "ya aampun..." keluh sang umma, memijit pelan keningnya.

.

.

"Sehun, buka pintunya nak. Kau belum makan dari siang tadi," ujarku masih berusaha membujuk anakku satu satunya ini. Haaah... kenapa dia keras kepala sekali, ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku membujuknya keluar dari kamar. Tapi sahutannya pun tak terdengar. Semarah itukah ia padaku? Hanya karena aku tidak memperbolehkannya memelihara bebek? Kenapa juga jarus bebek? Aish! Dasar bocah.

Sebenarnya mudah saja aku masuk karena aku memiliki kunci cadangan, tapi aku tak mau ia semakin marah. Haaa, dasar bocah keras kepala.

Kalian pasti berpikir, kenapa aku melarangnya untuk memelihara hewan berisik itu. Itu karena appa dari bocah yang untungnya tampan seperti appanya ini tidak suka dengan hewan berbulu kuning itu. Alasannya? Umm... apa aku harus beritahu? Ini terkesan... apa ya? Aish, kenapa perasaan ku tiba-tiba kacau begini. Sebenarnya ini berhubungan dengan seseorang dimasa lalu. Haaa... sudah, aku capek, entah berapa kali aku menghela nafas seharian ini.

Hari juga sudah sore. Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan makan malam. Kalau urusan bocah satu ini, biarlah dulu nanti ia juga turun. Aku hampir lupa kalau dikamarnya ada kulkas mini. Semoga saja ada sisa kue didalamnya. Dan aku pun kembali ke dapur. Tentu saja.

.

.

Kenapa aku lagi-lagi terbayang dirinya... dia.. bahkan sekarang hampir 8 tahun lebih...

CTAAK!

Ckh, dasar pembohong. Kau bilang akan memberi kabar kalau kau sudah sampai di China,

CTAAK!

Nyatanya, sampai pagi pun aku menunggu kabar dari mu tak kunjung ada, di hubungi pun tak bisa,

CTAAKK! CTAAK!

Bahkan kau tak hadir di hari bahagia ku!

Issshh! Menyebalkan! Dasar pembohong! Tidak setia kawan! Apanya yang namanya sahabat. Pembohong! Aku membencimu dinosaurus jelek! Entah apa yang merasuki ku. Kalau mengingat 'dia' aku jadi marah, isshh isshh, kulayangkan pisau di tanganku dengan membabibuta. Ingat aku dimana.

"Isshh dasar pembohong! Eh-", tiba-tiba saja aksi brutal ku terhenti karena suara berat dan sebuah pelukan ditubuhku. Hampir saja aku berteriak kalau aku tak merasakan kalau ini dirinya.

"Siapa yang pembohong, umm... yeobo?". Aku tau suara siapa ini. Tentu saja suami ku tercinta. Kalau tidak benda tajam di tanganku ini sudah melayang ke tubuh orang yang tiba-tiba memelukku sekarang.

"Yaaa... Chanyeol ah.. kau mengagetkan ku," ujar ku kesal. Tanpa sadar menyamankan tubuhku dipelukkannya.

"Eoh? Kau kaget? Mianhe ne Baekkie... kau tau, tadi kau terlihat mengerikan dengan pisau ditangan mu ini." Ujarnya sedikit bersalah dan perlahan dilepasnya pisau yang masih kupegang. Chanyeol masih memelukku dari belakang dan kurasakan geli di bahu ku. Kurasakan wajahnya yang sudah tenggelam di perpotongan leherku.

"Urmmmh... yeol," erang ku pelan karena ia mengecup dalam tengkuk ku. "siapa humm?"

"Bukan- uhh, bukan, siapa-siapa... urmmhh yeollie... stop it," rengek ku karena bukan hanya mulutnya yang menyerang ku tapi tangan besarnya juga mulai masuk ke dalam kemeja ku. Ku tahan tangan yang sedari tadi di perutku dan dengan cepat kubalikkan tubuhku tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dan seketika itu pula bibir tipisku di kecupnya lembut. Hanya kecupan. Untung saja aku belum menghidupkan kompor.

"Tak mau jujur pada ku, umm?" ucapnya tepat di depan bibir ku. Kurasakan hempusan nafasnya menerpa wajah ku yang kini mulai memerah. Wajah kami sungguh dekat. Ia masih memelukku lembut. Mengusap pelan punggungku. Suara tenangnya entah kenapa membuat ku bungkam. Sekelebat bayang seseorang yang tadi memenuhi pikiranku mulai muncul. Dan rasa cemas pun mulai melandaku. Takut ia tau apa yang sedang aku pikirkan.

Lama aku menjawab pertanyaannya. Kami hanya saling menatap. mata besar yang selalu menghipnotisku dan senyumannya yang tampan dan menenangkan. Sesaat kemudian aku menundukkan kepalaku, melepaskan tatapan hangat itu. Aku harap dia tidak menangkap keraguan dan takut di mata ku.

"Waeyo? Apa ada masalah?" tanya nya lagi dengan nada lembut. Membuat ku makin merasa takut dan ... bersalah. "Tidak," ucapku pelan. "Lalu ada apa? Siapa yang kau bilang pembohong?". Sungguh aku tak tau apa yang harus aku katakan. Haruskah aku jujur kalau aku tadi memikirkan seseorang yang seharusnya aku lupakan? Atau aku harus berbohong?. "Daehyun..." "Daehyun? Ada apa lagi dengannya?", kali ini suaranya penasaran, maafkan aku Chanyeol.

"Uhmm... tadi pagi dia bilang mau ke sini dan membawakkan ku hasil rancangan Himchan hyung. Tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak datang-datang tentu saja aku kesal dan marah-marah." Ucap ku lancar, bohong. "Eoh? Rancangan Himchan hyung? Bukankah kau sudah menerimanya kemarin malam? Memangnya rancangan yang mana lagi?", dan kekhawatiran ku semakin menjadi.

Aku memang sulit berbohong padanya kalau menyangkut 'seseorang' itu. Tapi jangan bilang aku Park –Byun- Baekhyun kalau aku tak bisa membuat suasana yang mulai tak nyaman ini berubah. "Rancangan yang seminggu lalu aku minta buatkan pada Himchan hyung, tapi aku belum memberitahukannya pada mu." ujar ku tenang. Untunglah sedari tadi ia tidak merasakan perubahan dalam diriku. Memiliki wajah tenang dan terkesan santai, aku beruntung. "Rancangan tentang apa?" "Pakaian dalam." Dan sontak wajahnya berubah, aneh. Kaget mungkin? Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku sehingga aku menjawabnya dengan spontan. Aku juga keget dengan apa yang aku katakan, tapi tentu saja aku tidak menunjukkannya.

"Eh... oh..", dan aku hampir tertawa melihat wajah konyolnya. Dia sedikit memberi jarak diatara tubuh kami. "Cha! Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi, bersih-bersih dan sekalian bawa pangeran mu turun, Chanyeollie," ujar ku membalikkan tubuh ku setelah mengecup bibirnya nya sekilas, sebagai tanda selamat datang dan mulai melanjutkan acara masak ku yang tertunda. Menghela nafah rendah, untunglah dia tidak bertanya macam-macam tadi.

"Prince? Ah! Ya, sedari tadi aku tak melihatnya. Biasannya kan dia di ruang tengah atau tidak dia disini bersama mu. Dimana dia?"

"Di kamarnya, cepat sana." Dan dengan sedikit dorongan suami tampan ku pergi. Haaah... hampir saja. Aaahhh dasar dinosaurus jelek! Pergi dari otak ku! Ini pasti gara-gara bebe-bebek itu. Huufft...

.

.

Hump! Setelah memebersihkan tubuh dengan air hangat, rasanya benar-benar menyegarkan. Kulangkahkan kaki ku ke kamar my prine. Kalian pasti tau siapa yang aku maksud? Yap! my prince Sehun. Kenapa aku memanggilnya seperti itu? Tentu saja karena aku king! Yah sudah lah, sekarang aku sudah di depan pintu kamar Sehun dan bersiap mengetuk nya sebelum pintu berwarna coklat tua itu terbuka dan taaaadaaa that my prince Sehun!

"Hello prince! Are you ready for dinner?" sapa ku tak lupa senyum, yang 'istri' ku tercinta bilang membuat wajah ku makin tampan. #narsis bang

"Un." Angguknya.

Hanya mengagguk pelan? Ada apa dengan anak ini? Tunggu kenapa wajahnya pucat begitu? Apa dia sakit? Aku tau kalau kalau Sehun punya kulit kelewat putih. Segera ku tangkup wajah mungilnya, "Sehunnie, kenapa wajah mu pucat begini? Apa kau sakit? Apa kau bermain air sampai sore? Ah, mungkinkah kau hujan-hujanan? Eoh, bukankah seharian ini tidak turun hujan? Eh?"tanyaku beruntun memeriksa sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi tak apa-apa badannya tidak panas, apa yang terjadi padanya? Sungguh aku mulai khawatir.

"Appa, hentikan.", eh, kenapa suaranya dingin dan ketus begitu? ku tatap lagi Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Apa yang terjadi? "Ada apa Sehun?" tanya ku tenang, kembali kutegakkan badan ku yang tadi berlutut sejajar dengan nya. Kulihat dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku dan hanya gelengan yang ku dapat. Aku tak mengerti dengannya, aku tak mengerti dengan anakku sendiri. Appa macam apa aku ini... sedih ku.

"Hun-"

"Appa aku lapar. Thebaiknya kita turun thebelum umma berteriak" potongnya, datar. Aku hanya bengong mendengarnya dan menggangguk sekilas lalu mengikutinya turun.

Tibanya di ruang makan, kulihat Baekhyun meletakkan segelas susu kemudian menoleh ke arah kami sekilas lalu dia mengambil tempat duduk. Dan perasaanku mulai tak enak.

Sungguh, rasanya makan malam kali ini terasa aneh. Diam. Kenapa mereka berdua diam-diaman begini? Apa ada sesuatu terjadi tadi? Ah... lebih baik aku tanya saja daripada penasaran begini.

"Baekkie..." panggilku pada 'istri' ku yang imut-imut ini.

"Apa?" tanya nya tanpa menatapku. Dan kali ini firasatku makin tak enak. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi tadi? Kenapa kau dan Sehun terlihat...diam diaman begini?" tanya ku menatap bergatian pada Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Chan-"

"Umma menyebalkan" eh, Sehun? Kulirik dia di sebelah ku yang kini menatap Baekhyun... marah? Apa sebenarnya terjadi sih? Baiklah sepertinya ada yang di sembunyikan dari ku. "Umma menyebalkan kenapa Hunnie?" "Umma melarangku melihara bebek" potongnya lagi. Ya ampun kenapa dia jadi tak sopan begini, sedari tadi ia memotong kata-kata ku dan tunggu apa tadi, dia bilang bebek? "Bebek? Untuk apa?", kemudian aku mendengar dengusan dari orang sebelah ku yang lain, Baekhyun,

"Anak mu yang tampan ini ingin pelihara bebek. Jadi, apa kau setuju kalau di rumah ini ada penghuni baru Chanyeol?", eh, tunggu bebek? Pelihara? Jadi... "Sehun ingin pelihara bebek?" kembali kutatap bocah tampan itu dan menatap ku balik jengkel. "Ne appa, Hunnie ingin pelihara bebek, Hunnie bothan main sama chorong," "Tidak boleh."ujar ku datar. Haaa.. sepertinya aku mengerti sekarang apa yang membuat 'istri' dan anak ku ini sedari tadi diam-diaman.

"Wae? Appa aku ingin pelihara bebek, kenapa tidak boleh?" "Tidak boleh ya tidak boleh Sehun, kau mengerti!?" kata ku dengan nada tinggi tanpa ku sadari. kulihat ia kaget dan menatapku dengan mata mungilnya tak percaya. Ah, Kenapa dengan ku? Hanya karena Sehun ingin pelihara bebek, kenapa aku marah seperti ini? Tapi jujur saja aku merasa tak nyaman mendengar nama hewan itu, mengingatkan ku pada seseorang.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu pada Sehun?" aku mengacuhkan kata-kata Baekhyun, mata ku masih menatap bocah namja yang juga masih tetap menatap ku, tajam. Marah. "Kau tidak boleh memelihara hewan itu Sehun." Kata ku tegas.

"Kanapa? Kenapa tidak boleh?" "Kalau kau ingin mainan baru akan appa belikan. Tapi tidak dengan memelihara hewan itu." Dan kali ini ia menatapku marah. "Appa menyebalkan! Umma menyebalkan! Thehun marah thama appa!" teriaknya dan lari ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Kaget? Tentu saja, sungguh aku tak mengerti dengan anak itu. Dan terlebih, kenapa dengan ku? Aku sedikit tersentak saat jemari lentik itu memegang tangan ku yang entah sejak kapan bergetar. Kulirik Baekhyun yang kini menatap ku dengan tatapannya yang lembut, menenangkan ku.

"Tenanglah, Sehun tak serius dengan kata-katanya, Chanyeollie..." ujarnya pelan. "Tapi... dia marah pada ku, Baekkie..." lirih ku. "Humm, tentu saja dia marah karena kau lagi-lagi tidak memenuhi ke inginannya dan lagi kenapa kau selalu kesal kalau menyangkut tentang yang namanya bebek eoh? Memangnya apa salah hewan mungil imut-imut itu dan-" "Itu menggingatkan ku pada 'dia' Baekhyun", potong ku cepat. "Dia, dia siapa?"

Huh, entah dia siapa yang jelas aku tidak ingin 'dia' kembali hadir dalam hidup kita, Baekhyun ah. Bukannya aku membencinya hanya saja... aku tak ingin kau mengingat dirinya. Sampai kapan pun kau milik ku. Sound so possesive, eoh? Tapi itulah aku. Aku menatapnya yang kini menatapku penuh selidik, menuntutku untuk mengatakan siapa. Tapi tentu saja aku tak akan mengatakanya kan?. "Aah... aku tau pasti dia itu, Jongdae kan?"

SREET!

Hampi saja aku mencengkram wajah cantik dan manis 'istri'ku ini kalau saja aku tak menahan ke terkejutan ku akan ucapan nya. Jongdae? Khh, yang benar saja!. "Ah! Chanyeol, ap- apa, benarkah kau masih memikirkannya? Ya, bukankah-" "Sudahlah," ya sudah, aku tak ingin mendengarnya, tak ingin mengingatnya. Dan bisa ku lihat raut wajahnya yang menyiratkan kekecewaan yang sangat. Aku tak mengerti. Apa dia kecewa karena aku masih memendam rasa benci dan tak suka ku pada sahabat nya, sahabat kami dulu atau karena aku... ah entah ini membuat ku pusing. Kulihat ia perlahan menjauh dari ku masih memandangku kecewa, bingung dan... sedih? Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun-"

"Sudah lah, ak- aku... Sebaiknya kau selesaikan makan mu, aku akan ke atas." Ujarnya pelan. Tanpa melihat ku, setelah membersakan piring nya dan Sehun ia pun pergi ke atas, ke kamar Sehun. Aahh... apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku kacau begini? Apa aku sudah melukai hati kedua orang yang aku cintai? Park Chanyeol pabbo...kau benar-benar... agh! Sudahlah.

.

.

Tokk Tokk Tokk

"Baekkie... aku ingin tidur bersama mu... ayolah... Baekkie ah..." rajukku di depan pintu kamar Sehun. Aku tau ini sudah larut dan aku yakin mereka berdua sudah tidur. Tapi... ah... Yah, gara-gara kejadian tadi, Baekhyun malah tidak mau tidur dengan ku dan memilih tidur bersama Sehun. Aagh, malangnya nasip ku hanya gara-gara bebek? Aish, yang benar saja...

Tokk Tokk

"Baekhyun ah..."

Lama aku berdiri di sini, mengetuk pelan pintu kamar dan memanggil Baekhyun yang tak kunjung merespon ku. Haaa... sepertinya ia benar-benar kecewa pada ku... jeongmal mianhe Baekkie ah.

"Besok pagi... aku harus pergi ke pabrik. Maaf besok aku tak bisa menghabiskan hari minggu bersama kalian. Aku janji besok aku akan pulang cepat. Baekhyun ah, Sehunnie... jaljayo..." bisik ku. Dan yaah... sepertinya aku harus tidur sendiri malam ini.

.

To be continue...

Fic absurd baru, mungkin bisa di bilang squel dari fic yang lalu, 'no other'

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 . Duck and Someone in the past

Until You

Cast:: park chanyeol/byun baekhyun/park sehun a.k.a oh sehun/kim jongdae/do kyungsoo/kim jongin and other cast

Pairing:: chanbaek, chensoo, sehun/jongin

Desclaimer:: all casts belong to their self and god but this story is mine

S and J

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman Park. Terlihat seorang bocah namja dengan kulit putih pucat tengah asyik bermain dengan mainan bebeknya di kolam kecil dengan air pancuran yang mengucur dari bebatuan yang disusun abstrak tapi terlihat menarik.

Tengah asyik-asyiknya ia bermain tiba-tiba saja rasa bosan melandanya. Dengan wajah datar yang ia punya, entah turunan siapa karena kedua orang tuanya tak mungkin memiliki wajah datar tak berekspresi seperti wajah mungil bocah 7 tahun ini.

Menatap penuh arti pada bebek-bebek mainan di dalam kolam. Semakin lama semakin tajam dan ia pun mengerutu keras, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil beberapa bebek karet itu dan membawanya ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Di ruang tengah, seorang namja manis tengah bersantai ria dengan menselonjorkan kakinya ke atas meja. Setoples keripik kentang bertengger di pangkuannya dan suara tv yang tak bisa di bilang kecil tak jauh dihadapannya. Sudah jelas namja manis dengan mata sipit dihias eyeliner tipis itu tengah menonton drama paginya. Tumben acara yang ditontonnya bukan acara gosip.

Tengah santai-santainya menonton, sebuah seruan, umm... bisa dibilang teriakan sukses mengganggu suasana malas-malasan namja manis sekaligus cantik itu.

"UMMA~ umma odiega! Umma umma ummaamamamama!" Dan teriakan itu sukses menghancurkan mood namja manis itu.

"Ya! Park Sehun jangan berteriak dalam rumah! Umma di ruang tengah!" balasnya tak sadar kalau ia sendiri juga berteriak.

Dan muncul lah sesosok bocah namja tampan di perkirakan Park Sehun, dengan bebek-bebek karet ditangan mungilnya. Sehun kemudian menyodorkan benda kuning itu kehadapan sang umma. "Bebek? Ada apa dengan mainan mu ini Hunnie?" tanya sang umma penasaran sekaligus heran dengan tingkah anaknya ini.

"Aku ingin bebek." Ujar Sehun datar. Menatap maniks indah sang umma.

"Ini, ada di tangan mu," jawabnya. satu alisnya terangkat, heran.

"Aku ingin yang athli," balas Sehun lagi. Kali ini dengan wajah menginginkan dan tak lupa cadel imutnya.

"Eh? Yang asli? Maksud mu?", masih tak mengerti dengan keinginan anak sematawayangnya ini.

"Umma~ Hunnie ingin pelihara bebek cungguhan.." rengek bocah tampan itu, kali ini menggoyang-goyangkan lengan sang umma. Berharap sang umma mengerti.

"Oh! Ya, Sehun bukankah sudah ada chorong (a/n: saya ngambil nama chorong, nama anak anjing peliharaan Baekhyun waktu kecil, bukan nama member GB ya...v). yang bisa kau pelihara dan kau ajak bermain,"

"Tapi Hunnie pengen melihara bebek umma.. hunnie bothan main thama chorong..."

"Tidak bisa hun-"

"Bitha!"

"Aish, ya Sehunnie. Apa kau lupa kalau appa mu tak suka bebek, apa kau mau bebek-bebek itu berubah menjadi bebek kecap setelah kau membawanya kerumah, umm..?" ujar sang umma memberi pengertian pada putra tampannya itu kalau keinginannya itu TIDAK BAIK!

"Tap- tapi umma-"

"No no no Sehun. Lebih baik sekarang Hunnie kembali bermain ndee? Umma sedang sibuk, sanah." kilah sang umma sambil mendorong pelan badan Sehun. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tv yang masih menyala agar tidak terpedaya dengan tatapan puppy eyes sang bocah imut nan tampan itu.

"iiiithh, umma pelit! Menyebalkaan! Thehun kethal thama umma!" Teriaknya lagi dan kemudian berlari ke kamarnya dilantai dua. "ya aampun..." keluh sang umma, memijit pelan keningnya.

.

.

"Sehun, buka pintunya nak. Kau belum makan dari siang tadi," ujarku masih berusaha membujuk anakku satu satunya ini. Haaah... kenapa dia keras kepala sekali, ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku membujuknya keluar dari kamar. Tapi sahutannya pun tak terdengar. Semarah itukah ia padaku? Hanya karena aku tidak memperbolehkannya memelihara bebek? Kenapa juga jarus bebek? Aish! Dasar bocah.

Sebenarnya mudah saja aku masuk karena aku memiliki kunci cadangan, tapi aku tak mau ia semakin marah. Haaa, dasar bocah keras kepala.

Kalian pasti berpikir, kenapa aku melarangnya untuk memelihara hewan berisik itu. Itu karena appa dari bocah yang untungnya tampan seperti appanya ini tidak suka dengan hewan berbulu kuning itu. Alasannya? Umm... apa aku harus beritahu? Ini terkesan... apa ya? Aish, kenapa perasaan ku tiba-tiba kacau begini. Sebenarnya ini berhubungan dengan seseorang dimasa lalu. Haaa... sudah, aku capek, entah berapa kali aku menghela nafas seharian ini.

Hari juga sudah sore. Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan makan malam. Kalau urusan bocah satu ini, biarlah dulu nanti ia juga turun. Aku hampir lupa kalau dikamarnya ada kulkas mini. Semoga saja ada sisa kue didalamnya. Dan aku pun kembali ke dapur. Tentu saja.

.

.

Kenapa aku lagi-lagi terbayang dirinya... dia.. bahkan sekarang hampir 8 tahun lebih...

CTAAK!

Ckh, dasar pembohong. Kau bilang akan memberi kabar kalau kau sudah sampai di China,

CTAAK!

Nyatanya, sampai pagi pun aku menunggu kabar dari mu tak kunjung ada, di hubungi pun tak bisa,

CTAAKK! CTAAK!

Bahkan kau tak hadir di hari bahagia ku!

Issshh! Menyebalkan! Dasar pembohong! Tidak setia kawan! Apanya yang namanya sahabat. Pembohong! Aku membencimu dinosaurus jelek! Entah apa yang merasuki ku. Kalau mengingat 'dia' aku jadi marah, isshh isshh, kulayangkan pisau di tanganku dengan membabibuta. Ingat aku dimana.

"Isshh dasar pembohong! Eh-", tiba-tiba saja aksi brutal ku terhenti karena suara berat dan sebuah pelukan ditubuhku. Hampir saja aku berteriak kalau aku tak merasakan kalau ini dirinya.

"Siapa yang pembohong, umm... yeobo?". Aku tau suara siapa ini. Tentu saja suami ku tercinta. Kalau tidak benda tajam di tanganku ini sudah melayang ke tubuh orang yang tiba-tiba memelukku sekarang.

"Yaaa... Chanyeol ah.. kau mengagetkan ku," ujar ku kesal. Tanpa sadar menyamankan tubuhku dipelukkannya.

"Eoh? Kau kaget? Mianhe ne Baekkie... kau tau, tadi kau terlihat mengerikan dengan pisau ditangan mu ini." Ujarnya sedikit bersalah dan perlahan dilepasnya pisau yang masih kupegang. Chanyeol masih memelukku dari belakang dan kurasakan geli di bahu ku. Kurasakan wajahnya yang sudah tenggelam di perpotongan leherku.

"Urmmmh... yeol," erang ku pelan karena ia mengecup dalam tengkuk ku. "siapa humm?"

"Bukan- uhh, bukan, siapa-siapa... urmmhh yeollie... stop it," rengek ku karena bukan hanya mulutnya yang menyerang ku tapi tangan besarnya juga mulai masuk ke dalam kemeja ku. Ku tahan tangan yang sedari tadi di perutku dan dengan cepat kubalikkan tubuhku tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dan seketika itu pula bibir tipisku di kecupnya lembut. Hanya kecupan. Untung saja aku belum menghidupkan kompor.

"Tak mau jujur pada ku, umm?" ucapnya tepat di depan bibir ku. Kurasakan hempusan nafasnya menerpa wajah ku yang kini mulai memerah. Wajah kami sungguh dekat. Ia masih memelukku lembut. Mengusap pelan punggungku. Suara tenangnya entah kenapa membuat ku bungkam. Sekelebat bayang seseorang yang tadi memenuhi pikiranku mulai muncul. Dan rasa cemas pun mulai melandaku. Takut ia tau apa yang sedang aku pikirkan.

Lama aku menjawab pertanyaannya. Kami hanya saling menatap. mata besar yang selalu menghipnotisku dan senyumannya yang tampan dan menenangkan. Sesaat kemudian aku menundukkan kepalaku, melepaskan tatapan hangat itu. Aku harap dia tidak menangkap keraguan dan takut di mata ku.

"Waeyo? Apa ada masalah?" tanya nya lagi dengan nada lembut. Membuat ku makin merasa takut dan ... bersalah. "Tidak," ucapku pelan. "Lalu ada apa? Siapa yang kau bilang pembohong?". Sungguh aku tak tau apa yang harus aku katakan. Haruskah aku jujur kalau aku tadi memikirkan seseorang yang seharusnya aku lupakan? Atau aku harus berbohong?. "Daehyun..." "Daehyun? Ada apa lagi dengannya?", kali ini suaranya penasaran, maafkan aku Chanyeol.

"Uhmm... tadi pagi dia bilang mau ke sini dan membawakkan ku hasil rancangan Himchan hyung. Tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak datang-datang tentu saja aku kesal dan marah-marah." Ucap ku lancar, bohong. "Eoh? Rancangan Himchan hyung? Bukankah kau sudah menerimanya kemarin malam? Memangnya rancangan yang mana lagi?", dan kekhawatiran ku semakin menjadi.

Aku memang sulit berbohong padanya kalau menyangkut 'seseorang' itu. Tapi jangan bilang aku Park –Byun- Baekhyun kalau aku tak bisa membuat suasana yang mulai tak nyaman ini berubah. "Rancangan yang seminggu lalu aku minta buatkan pada Himchan hyung, tapi aku belum memberitahukannya pada mu." ujar ku tenang. Untunglah sedari tadi ia tidak merasakan perubahan dalam diriku. Memiliki wajah tenang dan terkesan santai, aku beruntung. "Rancangan tentang apa?" "Pakaian dalam." Dan sontak wajahnya berubah, aneh. Kaget mungkin? Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku sehingga aku menjawabnya dengan spontan. Aku juga keget dengan apa yang aku katakan, tapi tentu saja aku tidak menunjukkannya.

"Eh... oh..", dan aku hampir tertawa melihat wajah konyolnya. Dia sedikit memberi jarak diatara tubuh kami. "Cha! Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi, bersih-bersih dan sekalian bawa pangeran mu turun, Chanyeollie," ujar ku membalikkan tubuh ku setelah mengecup bibirnya nya sekilas, sebagai tanda selamat datang dan mulai melanjutkan acara masak ku yang tertunda. Menghela nafah rendah, untunglah dia tidak bertanya macam-macam tadi.

"Prince? Ah! Ya, sedari tadi aku tak melihatnya. Biasannya kan dia di ruang tengah atau tidak dia disini bersama mu. Dimana dia?"

"Di kamarnya, cepat sana." Dan dengan sedikit dorongan suami tampan ku pergi. Haaah... hampir saja. Aaahhh dasar dinosaurus jelek! Pergi dari otak ku! Ini pasti gara-gara bebe-bebek itu. Huufft...

.

.

Hump! Setelah memebersihkan tubuh dengan air hangat, rasanya benar-benar menyegarkan. Kulangkahkan kaki ku ke kamar my prine. Kalian pasti tau siapa yang aku maksud? Yap! my prince Sehun. Kenapa aku memanggilnya seperti itu? Tentu saja karena aku king! Yah sudah lah, sekarang aku sudah di depan pintu kamar Sehun dan bersiap mengetuk nya sebelum pintu berwarna coklat tua itu terbuka dan taaaadaaa that my prince Sehun!

"Hello prince! Are you ready for dinner?" sapa ku tak lupa senyum, yang 'istri' ku tercinta bilang membuat wajah ku makin tampan. #narsis bang

"Un." Angguknya.

Hanya mengagguk pelan? Ada apa dengan anak ini? Tunggu kenapa wajahnya pucat begitu? Apa dia sakit? Aku tau kalau kalau Sehun punya kulit kelewat putih. Segera ku tangkup wajah mungilnya, "Sehunnie, kenapa wajah mu pucat begini? Apa kau sakit? Apa kau bermain air sampai sore? Ah, mungkinkah kau hujan-hujanan? Eoh, bukankah seharian ini tidak turun hujan? Eh?"tanyaku beruntun memeriksa sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi tak apa-apa badannya tidak panas, apa yang terjadi padanya? Sungguh aku mulai khawatir.

"Appa, hentikan.", eh, kenapa suaranya dingin dan ketus begitu? ku tatap lagi Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Apa yang terjadi? "Ada apa Sehun?" tanya ku tenang, kembali kutegakkan badan ku yang tadi berlutut sejajar dengan nya. Kulihat dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku dan hanya gelengan yang ku dapat. Aku tak mengerti dengannya, aku tak mengerti dengan anakku sendiri. Appa macam apa aku ini... sedih ku.

"Hun-"

"Appa aku lapar. Thebaiknya kita turun thebelum umma berteriak" potongnya, datar. Aku hanya bengong mendengarnya dan menggangguk sekilas lalu mengikutinya turun.

Tibanya di ruang makan, kulihat Baekhyun meletakkan segelas susu kemudian menoleh ke arah kami sekilas lalu dia mengambil tempat duduk. Dan perasaanku mulai tak enak.

Sungguh, rasanya makan malam kali ini terasa aneh. Diam. Kenapa mereka berdua diam-diaman begini? Apa ada sesuatu terjadi tadi? Ah... lebih baik aku tanya saja daripada penasaran begini.

"Baekkie..." panggilku pada 'istri' ku yang imut-imut ini.

"Apa?" tanya nya tanpa menatapku. Dan kali ini firasatku makin tak enak. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi tadi? Kenapa kau dan Sehun terlihat...diam diaman begini?" tanya ku menatap bergatian pada Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Chan-"

"Umma menyebalkan" eh, Sehun? Kulirik dia di sebelah ku yang kini menatap Baekhyun... marah? Apa sebenarnya terjadi sih? Baiklah sepertinya ada yang di sembunyikan dari ku. "Umma menyebalkan kenapa Hunnie?" "Umma melarangku melihara bebek" potongnya lagi. Ya ampun kenapa dia jadi tak sopan begini, sedari tadi ia memotong kata-kata ku dan tunggu apa tadi, dia bilang bebek? "Bebek? Untuk apa?", kemudian aku mendengar dengusan dari orang sebelah ku yang lain, Baekhyun,

"Anak mu yang tampan ini ingin pelihara bebek. Jadi, apa kau setuju kalau di rumah ini ada penghuni baru Chanyeol?", eh, tunggu bebek? Pelihara? Jadi... "Sehun ingin pelihara bebek?" kembali kutatap bocah tampan itu dan menatap ku balik jengkel. "Ne appa, Hunnie ingin pelihara bebek, Hunnie bothan main sama chorong," "Tidak boleh."ujar ku datar. Haaa.. sepertinya aku mengerti sekarang apa yang membuat 'istri' dan anak ku ini sedari tadi diam-diaman.

"Wae? Appa aku ingin pelihara bebek, kenapa tidak boleh?" "Tidak boleh ya tidak boleh Sehun, kau mengerti!?" kata ku dengan nada tinggi tanpa ku sadari. kulihat ia kaget dan menatapku dengan mata mungilnya tak percaya. Ah, Kenapa dengan ku? Hanya karena Sehun ingin pelihara bebek, kenapa aku marah seperti ini? Tapi jujur saja aku merasa tak nyaman mendengar nama hewan itu, mengingatkan ku pada seseorang.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu pada Sehun?" aku mengacuhkan kata-kata Baekhyun, mata ku masih menatap bocah namja yang juga masih tetap menatap ku, tajam. Marah. "Kau tidak boleh memelihara hewan itu Sehun." Kata ku tegas.

"Kanapa? Kenapa tidak boleh?" "Kalau kau ingin mainan baru akan appa belikan. Tapi tidak dengan memelihara hewan itu." Dan kali ini ia menatapku marah. "Appa menyebalkan! Umma menyebalkan! Thehun marah thama appa!" teriaknya dan lari ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Kaget? Tentu saja, sungguh aku tak mengerti dengan anak itu. Dan terlebih, kenapa dengan ku? Aku sedikit tersentak saat jemari lentik itu memegang tangan ku yang entah sejak kapan bergetar. Kulirik Baekhyun yang kini menatap ku dengan tatapannya yang lembut, menenangkan ku.

"Tenanglah, Sehun tak serius dengan kata-katanya, Chanyeollie..." ujarnya pelan. "Tapi... dia marah pada ku, Baekkie..." lirih ku. "Humm, tentu saja dia marah karena kau lagi-lagi tidak memenuhi ke inginannya dan lagi kenapa kau selalu kesal kalau menyangkut tentang yang namanya bebek eoh? Memangnya apa salah hewan mungil imut-imut itu dan-" "Itu menggingatkan ku pada 'dia' Baekhyun", potong ku cepat. "Dia, dia siapa?"

Huh, entah dia siapa yang jelas aku tidak ingin 'dia' kembali hadir dalam hidup kita, Baekhyun ah. Bukannya aku membencinya hanya saja... aku tak ingin kau mengingat dirinya. Sampai kapan pun kau milik ku. Sound so possesive, eoh? Tapi itulah aku. Aku menatapnya yang kini menatapku penuh selidik, menuntutku untuk mengatakan siapa. Tapi tentu saja aku tak akan mengatakanya kan?. "Aah... aku tau pasti dia itu, Jongdae kan?"

SREET!

Hampi saja aku mencengkram wajah cantik dan manis 'istri'ku ini kalau saja aku tak menahan ke terkejutan ku akan ucapan nya. Jongdae? Khh, yang benar saja!. "Ah! Chanyeol, ap- apa, benarkah kau masih memikirkannya? Ya, bukankah-" "Sudahlah," ya sudah, aku tak ingin mendengarnya, tak ingin mengingatnya. Dan bisa ku lihat raut wajahnya yang menyiratkan kekecewaan yang sangat. Aku tak mengerti. Apa dia kecewa karena aku masih memendam rasa benci dan tak suka ku pada sahabat nya, sahabat kami dulu atau karena aku... ah entah ini membuat ku pusing. Kulihat ia perlahan menjauh dari ku masih memandangku kecewa, bingung dan... sedih? Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun-"

"Sudah lah, ak- aku... Sebaiknya kau selesaikan makan mu, aku akan ke atas." Ujarnya pelan. Tanpa melihat ku, setelah membersakan piring nya dan Sehun ia pun pergi ke atas, ke kamar Sehun. Aahh... apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku kacau begini? Apa aku sudah melukai hati kedua orang yang aku cintai? Park Chanyeol pabbo...kau benar-benar... agh! Sudahlah.

.

.

Tokk Tokk Tokk

"Baekkie... aku ingin tidur bersama mu... ayolah... Baekkie ah..." rajukku di depan pintu kamar Sehun. Aku tau ini sudah larut dan aku yakin mereka berdua sudah tidur. Tapi... ah... Yah, gara-gara kejadian tadi, Baekhyun malah tidak mau tidur dengan ku dan memilih tidur bersama Sehun. Aagh, malangnya nasip ku hanya gara-gara bebek? Aish, yang benar saja...

Tokk Tokk

"Baekhyun ah..."

Lama aku berdiri di sini, mengetuk pelan pintu kamar dan memanggil Baekhyun yang tak kunjung merespon ku. Haaa... sepertinya ia benar-benar kecewa pada ku... jeongmal mianhe Baekkie ah.

"Besok pagi... aku harus pergi ke pabrik. Maaf besok aku tak bisa menghabiskan hari minggu bersama kalian. Aku janji besok aku akan pulang cepat. Baekhyun ah, Sehunnie... jaljayo..." bisik ku. Dan yaah... sepertinya aku harus tidur sendiri malam ini.

.

To be continue...

Fic absurd baru, mungkin bisa di bilang squel dari fic yang lalu, 'no other'

Mind to RnR?


End file.
